powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Genta Umemori
"Shinken Gold!~Umemori Genta!" "The Same! Gold! Genta Umemori!" "Hyper Shinken Gold! Going Forth!" Genta Umemori was a childhood friend of Takeru, who came and went from the Shiba Residence when they were younger. Biography There, Genta watched Takeru train to be a samurai. Revealing to Takeru that he also wants to be a samurai, he is given the Ika Origami by the young lord, and starts to train. Genta runs away from his father, a sushi-workman, to study the arts of the samurai. Genta has a rather unusual personality. He is always happy no matter what, he constantly interrupts the other Shinkengers with his non-stop talking, and he makes up strange after-battle rituals. Genta returns in the present with his own sushi shop, Gold Sushi, and has developed an arsenal that uses "Denshi Mojikara" (Electric Word Power), including the Sushi Changer, and the Sakanamaru. He takes up the mantle of Shinken Gold to help Takeru in a time of need. Shinken Gold controls the element of light. He makes his debut in episode 17. Genta created and with help from his fellow Shinkenger, brought the Ebi Origami to life. He also powered the Inroumaru up with his Denshi Mojikara and created the lantern companion, DaiGoyou. He left the Shinkengers as a result of his dismissal in episode 45; however, he was reinstated by Kaoru Shiba in episode 47. He appeared on the team once again in episode 48. Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Genta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Sugormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Genta appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle alongside Chiaki Tani as part of the 35th anniversary team. After Chiaki informed the Goseigers that they couldn't transform anymore, Genta further remarks that their powers were drained. The character in his helmet is 光 (hikari, light). Shinken Gold Shinken Gold, Genta Umemori, controls the element of light. He carries the Ebi Origami and Ika Origami. Genta transforms into Shinken Gold via pressing the light button on the Sushi Changer, then adding the Sushi Disk on it. By shouting "Ikkan Kenjo !" (Consistent presentation!) the transformation begins. Shinken Gold uses a sword technique called Iaido, where he uses both the Sakanamaru and it's sheath in both an offensive and defensive style, and is very fast. He also has a rather unorthodox sword style, where his straight slashes are done with a backhanded grip His final attack is the 100 Fillets (百枚おろし, Hyakumai Oroshi) and consists in turning around the enemy to cut it in multiple pieces. Before that he puts the Sushi Disk on his Sakanamaru to initialize the attack. It is later extended into the 1,000 Fillets (千枚おろし, Senmai Oroshi). OriGami *Ika DaiKaiOh **DaiKaiOh (Higashi/Nishi/Minami/Kita) ***Ebi Origami **Ika Origami *Secret Lantern Daigoyou Arsenal *Sushi Changer *Secret Disks (Sushi, Ika, Ebi) *Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru **Kyoryu Maru ***Hyper Shinken Gold *Secret Lantern Daigoyou (Lantern and Jutte Mode) See also *Antonio Garcia, his Power Rangers counterpart from Power Rangers: Samurai Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai 6th Ranger Category:Sentai Additional Rangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Cook Category:Shinkengers